Outposts/FC3
An Outpost is a capturable location in Far Cry 3. When you capture an outpost it becomes yours and it gives you a fast travel location, an automated store and unlocks a few side quests such as Path of the Hunter, Wanted Dead, Supply Drop and Trial of the Rakyat. You can also sometimes find a Memory Card inside the safe house. Capturing outposts To capture an outpost you must kill all occupying enemy soldiers (pirates/privateers) and any reinforcements (assuming you did not disable the alarm). Once an outpost is captured it will replace land or naval patrols with Rakyat warriors instead of enemies. Tips on capturing outposts * First of all, the most important thing is to disable the alarm poles. Look for telephone poles with big red loudspeakers on them, and either deactivate one by approaching it and pressing the instructed button which will deactivate all alarms or you can shoot the red box at the bottom of the poles. Please note that most outposts have more than one alarm pole, in order for there to be no chance of an alarm to be triggered you must deactivate the alarms manually or disable all poles with a shot from a weapon. * Unless you have manually deactivated the alarm, enemies will still be able to call in reinforcements by shooting flares. Whether you have shot the alarm consoles or not. * If possible, get to a high vantage point and aim your camera in 1x view at the outpost. This will tag most of the enemies almost immediately. Zoom up to pinpoint enemies that you did not pick up. * Start observing the outpost, look for snipers, heavy gunners, berserkers, and regular soldiers. (These are identified by the symbol that appears over their head when you tag them.) * Take out the people who are going to hurt you the most during your assault. For example, if you plan to snipe everyone at the base, take out the snipers and then the berserkers first. Or if you are going for a head-on assault take out the heavy gunners first, because they will be the most challenging, and then the snipers since they have powerful weapons. Make sure that if you are sniping, use a silencer to dispatch enemies without getting detected too easily. * Craft a syringe named Enhanced Perception. It gives you the location of every enemy for a limited time, so you can tag them with ease. * If a caged animal is in a base, make sure to snipe the cage (via silencer) so that the dangerous predator (tiger, bear, etc.) can start to kill the enemies. Only few are able to survive a predator's attack which makes it easier to snipe enemies. Trivia * Regardless on where you captured the outpost at, a group of four or more Raykat warriors will arrive at the outpost in a Scavenger, Technical or even a boat. * If animals were released during the capture of the outpost, they will attack the Raykat warriors when they arrive unless you kill the predator before it happens. * Keep in mind that both Pirates and Privateers will not be seen in the game world much after you have liberated all the outposts. Pirates can only be found on rare occasions (Pirate Assaulters and Pirate Defenders only) when the player overhears random gun fire, however unlike the Pirates, the Privateers will still be in the game world since the Compound serves as their spawn point. ﻿ Category:Far Cry 3 Locations Category:Locations